Married on the Moon
by Jayie The Hufflepuff
Summary: Castle and Beckett discuss their upcoming marriage - with Castle's imagination running away with him. But for Castle and Beckett, traveling to outer space to get married isn't that much of a stretch, not when they're friends with the Doctor. The question isn't whether they CAN get married in space, but whether they SHOULD. One-shot, continuation of "A Murder Takes Manhattan" and "T


"For the last time Castle, _no_, we are not getting married in space!"

"Oh come on," the writer pleaded. "It would be completely awesome! Do you even know how many people would kill to have this chance? I mean, a space wedding, come on!"

The couple were cuddling together on the couch in the writer's apartment. Castle was leaning back against the couch at an angle, his arm laid out against the head of the couch. Beckett was snuggled up against his shoulder, completely relaxing against his side. Her head rested on his shoulder, and one arm was looped around his shoulders, draping lazily over his opposite shoulder. His hand reached up to entwine with hers as she retorted, "Yeah, and how would we arrange this space wedding, hmm?"

Castle shrugged gently, not wanting to disturb their comfortable position. "We have connections," he reminded her.

"I know, but do you really think that's a good idea?" his fiance asked with a raised eyebrow and a playful smirk. As she looked up at him, her hair brushed against his shoulder, tickling against his neck.

"Space wedding," he repeated, sounding out each word slowly. "Of course it's a good idea! Think about it! We can literally get married anywhere in time and space. Anywhere at all. We could get Winston Churchill to officiate the wedding and Shakespeare to help with our vows. We could go back to Swametel, or we could go somewhere else in the future. Maybe to the 51st Century where River and Tanya are from. We could hold the ceremony on some far-off planet no one's ever heard of. _Literally_ anywhere in the universe."

Beckett glanced at him with an unconvinced expression. "Castle, I'd actually like to be able to invite people we know to our wedding. Do you want to be the one to explain to your daughter and Martha why we never told them about the TARDIS?"

Castle flinched at the thought. Alexis would kill him if she found out he'd kept something like time travel from her. Really not something he wanted to deal with, especially not on the day he married the woman he loved. "Good point," he admitted reluctantly.

Satisfied, Beckett turned away so that her cheek rested against his shoulder. "I like the idea as much as you do, Castle," she said reasonably. "But it's just not realistic. There's no way we'd be able to invite everyone we want to and involve time travel."

The writer sighed. "I guess you're right." He rested his chin on her head, staring off thoughtfully. "But we should still invite them."

"Who, the Doctor and River?" she asked in surprise. "You think?"

"Don't you? After everything we went through, with the Wyverin, and the Daleks."

Beckett smiled reminiscently. "The town of sleeping metal. No way I'll ever forget that." She slowly grew more serious. "You're right, they deserve to be there. But do you really think they'll come?"

Castle shifted so he was looking down at her. "You think they wouldn't?"

"I think River would definitely come," she replied. "But you know the Doctor. He doesn't do domestics or dinners or things like that. He doesn't think he deserves it."

The writer sighed. He knew she was right. The Doctor carried more guilt than anyone he'd ever met. A thousand years of memories, of lives lost and planets ravaged, and he blamed himself for all of them. The ancient Time Lord was terrified of ruining the people around him, convinced that he wasn't worthy of their friendship. When they'd rejected his offer to travel with him on the TARDIS, Castle'd had a feeling that they weren't going to see the alien again. He wasn't someone to dwell on the past and the people he'd left behind. There was too much he blamed himself for there.

But this was different. "This is our wedding, Kate," he reminded her. "This is really important to me. I want to be able to share it with the people we care about. And that includes the Doctor."

Beckett let out a soft breath. "Me too," she admitted. "I just don't know if he'll accept."

"We should at least try."

The detective gave a small grin. "You're right. We'll nag him if we have to. After all, we did save his life. A couple of times. I think he owes us."

Castle chuckled. "If we can't get him to say yes, River can."

Beckett let out a contented sigh, snuggling in closer to his side. "You see? We don't need to get married on the moon for our wedding to be perfect."

The writer pulled back, staring at her incredulously. "Married on the moon?" he repeated. "Seriously? I just said all of time and space, and the best you can come up with is getting married on the moon? Seriously?"

She snorted. "You're the writer, Castle," she pointed out with a smirk. "I just solve the crimes and do all the actual work."

"Excuse me, I work too," he retorted. She just laughed in response. The couple fell into a comfortable silence, reclining comfortably back against the couch. His thumb traced softly over the back of her hand, moving in slow, soothing circles. Her cheek laid against his shoulder, and his chin rested on her head. They both had their eyes closed, lying in perfect contentment, just enjoying the afternoon they had to themselves.

After a few minutes, Castle felt the need to speak up again. "So what about the honeymoon? I mean, we don't have to bring anyone else for that one. We could just have the Doctor drop us off on some tropical planet or something."

Beckett let out a patient sigh. "All right. _Maybe_. If we don't find other plans." Castle smirked, counting it as a victory in his mind. Maybe they weren't getting married on the moon, but he was marrying the woman he loved more than anything, and he was going to share it with the friends he'd faced monsters and danger with. For him, nothing could possibly be better.

* * *

><p>So, I just realized how long it's been since I updated "The Town of Sleeping Metal." Almost a year. Yikes.<p>

Readers of that story (however few there are of you,) I promise, I fully intend to finish that story. I still remember most of my plans for it, and what I can't remember, I'll make up again. As soon as I'm finished with "The Soldier Who Stayed," my immediate next concern is finishing "The Town of Sleeping Metal." I'll finish that before starting any other projects. I promise. This has been my plan from the beginning.

As for what comes after The Town of Sleeping Metal, I'm not sure. I may or may not write another sequel. That depends almost entirely on what direction they take with Twelve - because yes, I would most likely write any story further DW/Castle story with the Twelfth Doctor. To be honest, I'm looking forward to Capaldi, but Moffat's writing has just left me completely and utterly unexcited for the new season. I just don't see how I can enjoy the combination of Moffat's poor writing and his sexism. Clara doesn't have a real personality to speak of, it's just whatever Moffat wants it to be to fit the current plot, and whatever she is, she always forgives the Doctor, no matter how much of a jerk he's being to her. Was I the only one who found the newest Christmas special horribly written?

Anyway, yeah, if I'm more impressed with Twelve than I am with how Eleven is sometimes written, then I will write a sequel to TToSM. But if not, no. We'll find out.

But I will definitely be finishing TToSM.

This story was inspired by two things. Someone posted a review on TToSM asking me to finish it, and that inspired me to write more Castle and Beckett. The actual prompt came from a recent line in the show - several in fact - where Castle asks Beckett if they can get married in space. It just fit so perfectly with my fanfic that I had to write a short little piece about it. What if Castle wasn't asking just to be ridiculous? What if he was asking because he knew it was plausible and he thought it'd be absolutely awesome to get married in space? ;)


End file.
